My Heart's Been Wishing For You
by Loladreamsloud
Summary: While on a beach chatting, 5 Grecian friends hear a commotion from in the woods. When the source of the noise, a beautiful youth, emerges from the woods looking distressed, the friends are worried. Even more so when they see why the boy looks so panicked: he is being chased by a minotaur whom is intent on claiming his virginity. Bad Summary:/ first fic, please be kind!


The five men sat around the fire, telling stories of their youth. Their laughter resounded throughout the dark, cold night. The sound of the waves was the only thing accompanying their joy. Io was snuggled deep into Eroneus's side as Pedaestus (the lecher) was telling another tale of one of his wild adventures, one of sexual nature of course. Adrestus had a smile, which was clearly accustomed to being there, set deep upon his gentle countenance. Even Damianos, as cold as he was, was wearing a smirk on his usually expressionless face. Their laughter continued on until- "Ahhhh!" They all froze at the sound of the distressed scream. Io clutched tightly on Eroneus's arm. "What was that?" Io asked, startled. "Calm down, my love." Eroneus said as he tried to reassure his small lover, but he was as worried as Io was. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the insects and the pull and push of the ocean's current. Then they heard the voice once again, but it was closer this time. "Please stop! Let me go, please!" The voice continued pleading with its tormenter. The group heard a grunt of pain, the crunching of leaves on forest floor, and then a young boy came barreling out of the woods and onto the beach.

Adrestus's voice caught in his throat when he caught sight of the boy. He had a delicate body, eyes more blue than Voidomatis, and hair that rivaled Apollo's own silken locks. He had thick, pearly tears streaming down his face, running down his slender neck and onto his smooth chest. He was running quickly with a long stride, using his even longer legs that were slender and appeared to be smooth to the touch. The boy could make Aphrodite herself feel the sting of envy. He was snapped out of his admiration by the sound of heavy hoofbeats not far behind the boy; the hoofbeats were produced by a grotesque and hairy Minotaur that was following the beautiful youth. Adrestus could only watch as the boy was scooped into the Minotaur overly-muscular arms.

"No! Stop, I-I beg of you… Please, just let me go! I don't want to!" the blonde beauty squeaked out. "Shut up. You shouldn't walk out this late at night by yourself. It's your fault for tempting me." The boy tensed up and his eyes filled with fresh tears; he remained still until the beast lifted his chest to his mouth and began to suckle on a baby pink nipple. The boy let out a startled cry and renewed his struggles. The Minotaur held the boy still and he let out a few hiccupped sobs. The half-bull, half-man chuckled deep in his throat and continued his ministrations.

As the group watched the scene, Io let out a shriek. "Oh my gods, Eroneus! We have to help that poor boy!" Eroneus nodded in agreement. "Pedaestus, run to the tent and retrieve the swords." The usually playful Pedaestus was entirely serious as he complied with the request. When Pedaestus returned with the weaponry, Adrestus, Damianos, and Eroneus, each grabbed a sword. Adrestus and Damianos ran off to the section of beast where the blonde beauty was being accosted, but Pedaestus was waiting for Eroneus, who had noticed Io trying to join them in the battle. Eroneus placed a hand on Io's chest to prevent him from moving any farther and said, "My love, you must promise me that you will remain here, safe and out of harm's way. I could not bear it if you were injured." Io let out a great huff and stuck his bottom lip out childishly, but he complied with his lover's plea. "Fine, I will stay here, but only if you vow to return to me, unharmed." Eroneus smiled softly. "I will do my best." Pedaestus cleared his throat loudly, showing his impatience and irritation. "Excuse me for interrupting this disgusting and sickeningly sweet display of affection between the two of you, but if you haven't noticed there is a young man over there being groped within an inch of his life. I think everyone, especially that boy, would appreciate if the two pinched off this turd of love and went over to help kill that Minotaur." Yep, the moment was now ruined. Io sighed, and Eroneus gave him a short kiss and departed.

"Stop struggling and just accept it." The beast's foul breath slithered into the boy's nostrils, and he screwed his face and turned his head toward sweet, fresh air. "I was just trying to ge-get home… I w-wasn't trying to tempt you." The boy let out another hiccupped sob, and tried to blink his tears away. "Please, l-let me go home." The Minotaur growled and said, "Listen here, you ungrateful boy. There are many youths begging me to bed them, I am very good after all. Consider this an honor." There was a laugh behind them. "I find that very hard to believe." The smooth, but loud, voice startled the Minotaur but he quickly regained his composure. He turned toward the voice. "Who are you, mortal?" he questioned, impatiently. "I am Adrestus, son of Adronius, and I demand that you release that boy." The Minotaur couldn't believe his ears. "_You, _a mere mortal, are commanding _me_?" Adrestus's face remained calm as he replied. "Yes, I am. Release. The boy." The beast let out a deep chuckle. "Fine, I shall." The Minotaur let the delicate boy fall from his arms, and the men watched as he hit the ground with a thud. The wind was knocked from the boy when he fell, and he wheezed as he tried to stand. Pedaestus growled at the beast, "By release, we meant let him down gently. You ugly bastard!" The Beast retained his calm countenance even with four swords pointed at him, their sharp edges gleaming in the moonlight.

It was quiet as the men glared heatedly at the beast, who returned the glare with equal fire. Then the brute finally spoke, "Leave now, and I will not harm any of you. If you choose to remain I will kill all of you and make this sweet, little virgin's first time as painful as possible." To emphasize his threat, he grabbed the boy's silken locks and pulled on them until he was standing on his tiptoes. "I won't prepare him, and I won't even bother to make him feel good like I planned. I'll just fuck his tight, little ass until I'm satisfied or until he's dead. Whichever comes first." He laughed loudly, and roughly grabbed the youth's backside. The boy whimpered and struggled to get the offending hand away from his rear. "You mustn't!" Eroneus's head turned sharply as he heard the sweet voice of his beloved. "Io, you promised me that you would stay put!" Io gave Eroneus an apologetic look. "I am sorry, but I couldn't watch any longer. I know how this feels…." The beast looked at the dark-haired, golden-skinned man up and down, licking his lips all the while. "Another delicious morsel has come to join the fun? I love the experienced ones, like you, almost as much as I like pure ones, like this one." Eroneus bristled, as the beast addressed Io. "Be quiet, you hideous boar. Leave him out of this." The Minotaur smirked, knowingly. "Ah, have I hit a nerve? Are you two lovers? So much fun!" He laughed gleefully. "You, Io. Come here, or I will rape this boy right now." Io, stiffened at this declaration and began to walk toward the boy and beast. The blonde beauty began to flail in the monster's arms. "NO! Stop, don't come any closer! He might hurt you!" Io's heart melted at the boy's selflessness. "It's alright, I'm going to come over there and help you." The boy gave Io a pleading look, and tears began to roll down his smooth cheeks. "Please… no." His voice shook and grew quiet, and he began to sob in earnest. Everyone looked at the boy; his sobs were breaking their very hearts to pieces. Suddenly, the Minotaur charged forward and grabbed Io around the waist with one arm, with the blonde tucked under the other. He licked from the base of Io's neck to the point of his chin. He was moving upward towards Io's mouth when- "Fuck!"— The blonde boy bit the beast on the junction between his neck and shoulder, causing him to drop Io. "RUN!" the boy yelled, and Eroneus grabbed Io by his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. "What were you thinking?! You could've been hurt!" Eroneus yelled. "I know how he feels, I felt as if _I_ needed to be the one to help him, but the beast caught me off guard when he charged like that. We need to help that boy!"

The Beast was beyond angry. This boy had _dared_ to question his dominance! The Minotaur threw the boy to the ground and was in the process of bringing his fist down when, all of the sudden, a sword sliced through the air and the beast's arm. He let out a soul-ripping scream as blood spurted from the wound; the hand hit the ground with a thud. The thick, red liquid sprayed onto the boy's face and he scrambled away from the beast as the others went for the attack. Pedaestus and Eroneus attacked the beast from behind and Adrestus and Damianos attacked the front.

The Minotaur bucked his powerful legs in an attempt to break the group's surrounding strategy. As he kicked one leg up Pedaestus deeply cut the important tendon on the bottom of his leg adjacent to the ankle, the Achilles tendon. The Beast roared, and he was only standing on three legs at the moment; he wobbled from side to side trying to gain some balance, but just as he found it, Eroneus cut the remaining tendon on the back leg. With his two strongest legs injured the beast fell to the ground.

"NO! Stop, I beg of you! Just let me go!" Adrestus saw white as he heard the blonde beauty's words from this vile mouth, he felt the anger boiling inside the pit of his stomach. "Stop struggling and just accept it." Adrestus cruelly repeated the Minotaur's own words back to him and severed his head from his strong shoulders. The white sand of the beach was tainted red with the blood of the sinner.


End file.
